Something in common
by JustaRandomPokeTrainer
Summary: After a fight with James, an old feeling of loss came back to Jessie but she founds someone who shared the same pain and tears as her. Rocketshipping


Author's note: I don't have to much to say. I just hope you enjoy this little story :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to the Pokemon Franchise and his creator, Satoshi Tajiri.

 **Same Pain, Same Tear** **s**

The day was like the other days: They came up with a perfect fool-proof plan, it failed miserably and they blasted off again. The only different thing that happened that day was that Jessie and James argued but this time, they really crossed the line.

" _It's all your fault that the plan failed!" Jessie screamed at her male partner._

James usually would let her say the things she wanted, not wanting to get beat by the short tempered woman, but this time he was really fed up.

" _You're the one who came with that plan!" he accused clenching his fists._

 _"But you screwed it up!" Jessie said once more. Meowth didn't want to mendle between those two, so he stood quiet at a safe distance._

 _"You know what? I'm sick of you! If you weren't my partner, I would be happy and the boss would promote me. You're always holding me back!" Jessie accused once again, turning her back to James._

 _"I should be the one sick of you! You're constantly beating the crap out of me and Meowth, you ugly hag!" James put his hands on his mouth after that. He knew he was going to pay._

 _Jessie slowly turned her gaze to him._

 _Her usually ocean blue eyes were now red from the flames and rage inside her._ _"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! HAVE YOU EVER LOOKED AT A MIRROR?!" Jessie picked her mallet and was ready to advance towards James._

 _He pulled his arms to his head as the blow came in contact with his skull. He felt a jolt of pain through his arms and head and fell to his side on the ground._

 _"I hope you learned your lesson! I'm not an hag and much less ugly! You're just jealous of my beauty."_

 _Instead of remaining quiet, James released a screechy laugh._

 _Jessie looked again at him._ _"I don't see any beauty to be jealous of!" he teased._

 _He knew that she was beautiful but he was angry. He couldn't let her treat him like that._

 _Jessie fumed "HOW DARE YOU?! BEFORE TALKING ABOUT ME THINK ABOUT YOU! NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE THE GAYEST MAN ON EARTH!"_

 _James wasn't expecting that. His heart shattered at her stabbing words. He stood quiet for a while. He wasn't gay but, of course, he respected the gay community. But it wasn't true._

 _James lifted himself up and came closer to Jessie. His emerald eyes glared her with something that she never had never seen in him before._

 _"First, I'm not gay! Second, I always had someone in my life that loved me, no matter who it was! If you keep with that nasty, evil and bitchy attitude of yours, you'll never find someone to love you! Maybe it's too late and you probably will NEVER BE LOVED again!" James let all of his anger and sadness out._

 _Jessie didn't speak. Even Meowth was speechless. Her expression remained blank, no emotion at all._

 _She turned her back to James again and slowly walked back to their camp._

 _"If you guys need me, I'll be at our campsite." she said quietly as she disappeared through the forest._

That's what happened. After that, they didn't speak to each other for almost the rest of the day.

They found a cabin after some walking but Jessie and James chose to stay as far from each other as possible.

Meowth couldn't do anything. They were really angry and sad with each other's words. He just prayed that they would accept their relantionship again.

\--R--

The night came by. Jessie was deep in thought after the quarrel she had with James. Her mind kept tricking her by repeating James's mean words like an old and broke recorder.

She looked at the view from her tiny room's window. The sky was pitch dark with tiny shining starts. Jessie remembered when her mother told her that the starts in the sky were the ones who departed from this world watching and protecting the ones they loved.

She smiled. She missed her mother so much. She believed that she was there too, watching her from the Paradise.

 _"But James was right. No one loves me"_

Jessie shook her head. He was wrong. Her mother loved her. She had someone who loved her.

That hit Jessie hard. She wanted her mother back. Before arguing with James, she had recently been thinking in her mother again. The little things she told her, the kisses she gave her and the moments they shared. She missed a lot those times.

Jessie's eyes started to water a little. She picked her black boots and ran to the cosy living room of the cabin, where her teammates were resting.

"I need some fresh air. I'll be back" she informed her two partners as she pulled the door's knob and opened the door.

James and Meowth looked at her as the door closed. Meowth, who was watching TV, muttered a 'come back soon' and fixed his gaze on the lavender haired man.

"Do ya think she will be back?"

James took his eyes from his newspaper and spoke "I don't know but I don't want to know either."

Meowth sat in a chair at his side "C'mon Jim! Ya can't be so rude with her!"

"She does the same with me!" James said closing the newspaper and setting it on the table, sadness plastered in his eyes.

Meowth sighed. He knew that neither Jessie nor James meant the words they said to each other. They just needed some time to think and sooth the situation.

\--R--

Jessie sat in the grass not to far away from the cabin and started stargazing again. She felt weak and vunerable after the word's fight with James.

It was like his words had reduced her self esteem. She felt different and she didn't like that. She was strong and determined not a weak and a crybaby.

She stopped her thoughs when the bushes rustled near her, shaking slighty the magenta haired woman, who stepped back with fear.

A little brown pokemon carrying a bone in his paw and a skull in his head emerged from the bushes. He yawned and stretched himself and looked around him, spotting the Team Rocket's member.

Jessie breathed in relief and relaxed again "Don't ever scare me like that again!" she advised whispering, not wanting to scare the pokemon.

"Cub!" The pokemon, who revealed himself to be a Cubone, took a few steps as he noticed the big red 'R' in Jessie's jacket. Some crystal tears fell from his eyes.

Jessie noticed the Cubone's commotion and came closer slowly "There's no reason to cry. I won't hurt you!" she offered her hand, trying to comfort him.

And she failed.

Cubone picked his bone and stricked Jessie's hand with all of his strenght, tearing some of her glove's fabric and hand's skin.

Jessie jerked away grabbing her bloody hand. She quickly forgot the injury and the pain in her right hand and glared the lonely pokemon.

"You'll pay for that!" she was ready to pound when the baby started crying loud, scaring the bird pokemon around.

Jessie placed her hands in her ears "Ok! Just stop!" she took off her jacket and gently picked Cubone, trying to cradle him.

"It's ok, sweetie! Jessie-wessie is here. No reason to fear" she pointed at her fallen jacket "No more Team Rocket to hurt you! I'll protect you!"

Cubone stopped crying and rested his head in Jessie's chest like a baby does to his mother.

Jessie smiled at Cubone "You miss her, don't you?" she asked with some tears in her eyes.

She knew why Cubone was afraid of her. Cubones always carries their mothers's skull with them in a show of love and loss but the mother of this cute little baby died at the hands of Team Rocket. The pokemon recognized the symbol of the organazation so that's why Jessie took off part of her uniform, to let the pokemon accept her.

"I miss mine too but you know that they'll always be there watching us!" she pointed at the sky. Cubone followed her hand and nooded, hugging Jessie's black t-shirt and closing his weary eyes.

"She will always love you" she scratched Cubone's head. Jessie didn't have time to hold back the tears from her eyes. She pulled her hands to her face and sobbed forgetting about her new friend and as well the blood still running through her hand.

The pokemon opened his eyes again at the sight of Jessie's crying form. It grabbed the girls's arm with his tiny paw and licked the blood in her hand, thinking she was crying because of the injury.

"Thank you!" she smiled at Cubone.

Just then, a worried call behind them got both girl and pokemon's attention.

A young female trainer was screaming for her lost pokemon, stiring the bushes and watching the trees above.

"Cubone! Where are you?" the trainer asked trying to catch sight of her beloved pokemon.

Jessie looked back at the little Cubone "I guess someone is looking for you!" she smiled once more at the baby.

Cubone hugged Jessie one more time before running away to his trainer's worried arms, who received him happily.

"My sweet Cubone! Don't ran away like that again! You know I love you!" she said planting a soft kiss in the pokemon's head.

The Rocket member watched as the trainer fled through the vegetation, not noticing Jessie's presence.

She moved her blue eyes to the stars and got lost in her thoughts again. Cubone lost his mother, who will never be replaced, but it found someone to love him and share lots of moments together.

Jessie only had Meowth...and James? No.He probably would never want to see her face again.

So she was alone. No one to love her.

" _He was right all the time. I'll never be loved again."_

\--R--

James looked at the watch's hands moving slowing as the time passed making the familiar tic tac sound in the man's ears.

Jessie hadn't return yet and he couldn't deny that he was a worried sick for her safety.

"Meowth, I'm going to look for Jessie!" he informed, reaching for his black leather coat in the hanger, the growing concern in his eyes.

Meowth switched the channel he was watching and spoke "It's pretty dark and it can be dangerous to go alone!"

James shook his head, knowing what Meowth was implying "You're going to stay. Besides, I need some time alone with her."

Meowth nooded at his decision "Just don't forget to come back quickly." He advised and stared again at the old TV's screen.

James closed the door behind him and shrivered as the icy wind passed through his body.

"It's getting cold. She didn't even pick something warm to wear." he muttered to himself.

He walked a few steps ahead and noticed his partner from a distance, her head resting in her knees, quiet sobs escaping from her mouth.

He gulped and walked slowly to her, his heavy footsteps caughting Jessie's attention. He took off his black coat and gently placed it in Jessie's shaking shoulders.

James sat at her side, her head still lowered "You know it's cold outside. You can get sick or something" James said.

Jessie didn't answer and moved her head, ignoring James's emerald green eyes.

"I met someone today" she finnally spoke for him.

James looked confused "Who it was?"

"A little Cubone who got lost in the woods. He had something in common with me but something different too." she smiled a bit but her expression turned sad quickly.

James stood quiet, listening to her carefully.

"He lost her mother like I lost mine but..." Jessie choked as the tears ran again through her face. She tried to ignore James. She didn't want him to see her in a weak state like that.

"Jess..." James pulled his arm around her neck "But what?"

Jessie gulped and spoke again "He found someone who loved him. Someone to be at his side. Someone to help him through the tough times and someone to be forever with him... unlike me."

The silence took the environment. James knew his words were the reason she was thinking like that. He felt ashamed from himself. He had to do something to get his fierce Jessie back.

"I'm sorry, Jessie. I was just angry and when people are angry they say things that aren't true. You are loved: Meowth loves you, Arbok loves you, Wobbuffet loves you and even Weezing and Victreebel love you." he comforted, his hand stroking her magenta locks.

"I'm sorry too." Jessie smiled pulling her partner into a hug. James joined her and gulped. Was that the right time to tell her?

"You know Jess? I..." James started, beads of sweat falling from his forehead.

Jessie looked at his beautiful eyes "What?"

He finnally gained courage "I love you too...more than a friend." James closed his eyes at his statement, fearing her reaction.

Jessie took his chin and kissed his lips passionately. James was shocked but soon followed the tenderness of the moment, forgetting the fight that he and Jessie had.

"I love you too...since the beggining. I'm sorry to hit and blame you all the time and for implying your sexuality." Jessie confessed, grabbing her teammate's hand.

"I guess we are both excused." James said, kissing sweetly her lips again.

"Yeah" Jessie agreed, her blue eyes shining like a star. She replaced herself next to James's chest and grabbed her injured hand.

"What happened to your hand, Jess?" James asked a bit concerned.

"I'm fine, silly. Cubone didn't trust me at first so he defended himself." Jessie told as she felt his sudden change of emotions.

James put his gloved hand on his pocket and pulled a blue old rag "Can I see it?" he asked.

Jessie nooded pulling her hand to his own. He examined it and tied the rag in Jessie's hand to stop the bleeding.

"We have a first aid kit in the cabin. It's just to not let more blood come out" he said smiling.

Jessie and James lifted themselves up together and walked hand to hand back to their home where their lovable friends were.

"By the way, Jess. You're the most beautiful woman I ever met!" James blushed at his confession.

"And you're the most handsome man in the entire world!" Jessie said, kissing his cheek.

Meowth watched in the front door his human friends. Their bond was too strong to break and they couldn't just left the most important person for them behind.

"You guys were right all the time! These two look pretty good together" Meowth winked.

(I don't know if it is possible to break the 4th wall in a fanfiction but Meowth did so)

The End

I hope you enjoyed this little story! I don't think it's to good but I thought it was better to post to know what do you think :)


End file.
